


Free Her

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [18]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: June 30th. Freedom
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Series: Pride Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Free Her

A thunder resonated outside, yet she smiled as Jim Hopper made his second trip towards the couch to hand the last mugs of chocolate to Will and to herself. She beamed when the warmth reached her hands, contrasting with her cold fingers.

“Thank you.” Joyce smiled at him as he winked at her and ran to get his own chocolate and sit on the chair beside hers.

“This is really good,” said Nancy Wheeler grinning at the sheriff. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it,” replied Hopper, he glanced at his girlfriend. “How’s yours?”

She beamed. “Very good, as always.”

“I’ll find out how you do that.” Eleven smirked as she studied her beverage.

“It’s a secret recipe, you’re not stealing it from me.” He reminded.

The girl’s grin widened. “We’ll see.”

The knocks on the front door made them all turn, both adults frowning.

“Expecting someone?” Jim asked.

“No.” Joyce stood, she settled her mug and went for the door.

When she opened it, a wet Steve Harrington stood on the porch. His eyes were wide and his expression made her heart ache. Beside him, glancing down at her soaked shoes and holding her body was Robin Buckley.

“May, uh, may we come in, Mrs. Byers?” Steve tried, his lips dry. “We need your help, we don’t know anywhere else to go.”

  
  


Will, Eleven, and Mike were in Will’s room playing some board game. Nancy and Jonathan were in his bedroom doing their own thing after Steve asked to talk privately with Joyce. Only Hopper remained in the living room with the trio.

“Are you sure I should go?” he insisted.

“Sheriff, I--” tried Steve.

“ _ Please _ !” Robin spoke, her first words since they reached the Byers residence. Her eyes met the older man’s. “Sheriff, I promise you I’ll tell you if you’re needed, but I can’t do this right now with you here.”

Jim blinked, shot his girlfriend a glance. Joyce gave him a weak smile and a nod. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

He pressed his lips together, then sighed, leaving the room at last.

The Byers mother searched the girl’s face, frowning. “Robin, what happened?”

Steve watched his friend. “Do you want me to tell her?”

Buckley shook her head. “No, I… I can do it… You can go.”

“I’m not leaving you,” he said. “You’re my friend, friends stay together.” He took her hand, she squeezed his back.

She faced Joyce. “I’m… I like girls, Mrs. Byers.”

There was silence and the older woman blinked, her lips parted, but Robin proceeded before she could say anything.

“I know it’s too much to ask, but I need somewhere to stay. I’d stay with Steve, but I can’t, my parents would know and I… I can’t, his family wouldn’t understand, his father knows mine, and I--” She closed her eyes tight, swallowed the knot on her throat. A sigh escaped her lips as she fought for control over her emotions. “I work, I can pay, I promise I won’t be here long, and--”

“Yes,” Joyce replied. She shook her head. “You can stay, for as long as you need. You can stay in Jane’s bedroom, I’m sure she--”

“You don’t have any questions?” Steve rose an eyebrow.

Byers opened and closed her mouth, she shook her head. “It really isn’t my business.”

“I’m asking to stay at your house and you don’t think that’s your business?” asked Robin.

“Who you love isn’t my business. You need my help and you’re a good girl, that’s all I need to know.” Joyce said. “And,...” she began, taking a glance towards Will’s bedroom. “being different doesn’t make you a bad person. I’m here to help. We all know how this town can be crazy. If I can help make anyone’s life easier, trust me, I will.”

Buckley failed to find words before a breathless “Thank you” escaped her lips. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Byers.”

“Thank you.” Steve echoed, rubbing Robin’s back. “Really. We promise to pay and we’ll get her out of your hair as soon as we can make some extra money, we were planning on renting a place together so we can have more freedom and--”

“Money is not necessary, really,” Joyce said.

“I can help with Will and Eleven,” Robin replied. “Let me do this, I don’t want to stay for free. I need to pay you back somehow. Please, Mrs. Byers.”

The older woman made a face, finally nodding. “Okay, okay.” She took the girl’s hands. “You’re safe here, you have a family here.”

Steve blinked, he ran a hand through his face, fast. Buckley shot him a glance. “Are you crying?”

“No,” he replied in a broken voice.

Robin snorted. “Alright, you dingus.”

Joyce rose, a smile on her lips. “Come, I’ll show you the room and ask Jim to make you a chocolate.”

Steve rose too, followed them towards the bedroom. “Do I get a chocolate too?”


End file.
